


Baking

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Chat Noire always liked to help Marin.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Marin POV._ **

I was in my parents' bakery, reaching out to my clients.

The door bell rang. Adrienne entered the door, followed by Nathan Sancoeur, her mother's personal assistant.

 **Hello, Marin!** She greeted me.

 **H-Hi Adrienne!** I was messing around. **Hello, Mr. Sancoeur, what can I do to you?**

**I'd like some croissants and cookies, please.**

Adrienne said with a big smile.

Then he went to my ear to reckon me.

**Nathan let me eat something sweet. Don't tell my mother.**

Her hair blew my cheek and I could feel her strawberry perfume. My cheeks have become more red than Tikki.

**Alright...**

I put the desserts in a bag of paper and gave it to her.

 **How much does it cost?** She asked me.

 **It's free. Have a good day.** I said.

**Goodbye Marin!**

**_Adrienne POV._ **

Dupain - Chang Bakery is the best in the whole city. I have always wondered what their secret is ... can Marin teach me? I don't know ... He's always balding around me ... but not around Chat Noire.

_ \- evening - _

I landed on the roof of Marin's house and knocked out the window. He opened my door and let me in.

**Hi kitten. How are you?**

**I'm** **are good, I was wondering if you could teach me how to bake ...** I said innocently.

**Come on.**

We both descended to the kitchen and set some sorts.

 **You're lucky my parents are gone tonight.** He said.

He showed me the recipe for dough for fruit.

 **Can I do it?** I asked.

 **Yes**. He said.

I took the spoon and started mixing. I did not get too well, but Marin was there to help me. He came behind me, guided my hands. My back was stuck to his chest, feeling the warmth of his body.

I turned my head, and our faces were very close. He bent down slowly and stuck his lips on mine.


	2. Part 2

_**Adrienne POV.** _

It was the best kiss in my life! When we broke the kiss, we looked in each other's eyes for several seconds then we kissed again. This time it wasn't a gentle and innocent kiss as the first, but a guilty, lustful one. Our lips danced with hunger.

Without breaking the kiss, Marin put aside all the stuff on the table and put me on it. My back was glued to the flat surface, and Marin was above me. His hands were all around my body. That felt so good!

 **Oh, Marin ...** I moan when he biting my throat through the thin and black fabric of my suit.

I want him to undress me, but this stupid magic keeps my costume attached to me!

Ah, I want to feel his hands on my bare skin and he seemed to want the same thing.

Slowly, I put down his jacket and put my hand under his shirt. I was really amazed when I felt abs.

His hands were on my thighs, and mine on his large back.

I took his shirt off and dragged my hand to his abdomen.

_**Third POV.** _

Their moment was ruined by the sound of the bell at the entrance to the bakery.

 **Marin, we are back!** Marin's mother announced.

 _Oh shit!_ Chat Noire and Marin thought at the same time.

They fled to Marin's room and locked the door.

 **We were so close to be caught ...** Marin said

 **Yes ...** Chat responded.

They both breathed hard and stared at each other's eyes, blushed.

 **Marin, what's this disaster?** His father yelled from the bakery.

 **I think I should go ...** Chat Noire said.

She returned to leave, and when she was about to leave, she turned to him.

 **We should cook together often.** Chat chattered and left.


End file.
